The Oracle
by Kirei Tsuki
Summary: After overthrowing the King and Queen of Orichacia, Chris McLean and his traitorous followers led a genocide against all warriors of the 6 kingdoms after the world's last Oracle tells him of his future. With everything they love and cherish at risk and the Shadow Clan MIA, 4 teams of heroes under the rebellion leader, Hatchet, will fight to restore peace to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so excited to finally get started on this! Warning: This will be a bit different from most of my stories. I'll be a legal adult in like two more months so I'm going to kick this up a notch. There will be some character death (it is a war), violence, mentions of rape, slavery, abuse, and sexual situations. BUT it will not go over the "T" rating! Also, just because the character doesn't appear in one chapter doesn't mean they won't appear in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Fawn, Aria, and Avalon. The canon Total Drama cast I do not own. **

**Xavier Chavez (owned by ferguson97)**

**Viktoriya (owned by Helmet 798)**

**Jamie Guerrero (owned by Jamie am I)**

**Damien Revelo (owned by jflores4448)**

**Rosalee Render (owned by slendie258)**

**Daniel Kent (owned by LacedUp)**

**Xena (owned by Potterpalgirl123)**

**Jerome (owned by NerdyBarista)**

**Holly (owned by nintendgal101)**

**Hanzo Hattori (owned by The Jedi Ninja)**

**Sorry if I missed anybody, but these are the characters that will appear in this chapter, others will appear later! ALSO, AT THE BOTTOM THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE ASKING ABOUT HOW YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTERS DRAWN SO PAY ATTENTION! **

…**.Carry on…Enjoy!**

"I hope you two understand why we've called you here."

A large, dark-skinned man stood at the center of a long wooden table against the wall, accompanied by various others who were staring intently across the way at the two young adults in front of them. The first was a tall young man with slicked black hair, deep peached skin and stormy grey eyes. He adorned royal garb consisting of a dark blood red cape, with a golden chain and fire emblem. Underneath was a deep red long-sleeved coat with golden buttons and cuffs. He had heavy golden armor on his shoulders, baggy white pants, and a pair of deep red ruby boots. He stood with a bored expression with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Beside him was thin and fit brunette with deep, rounded blue eyes. Her hair was held in a gold and red hair piece in a waist reaching ponytail. Like the man beside her, she adorned heavy armor on her shoulders the color of rubies and a deep gold. A gold chain connects the armor to her red and gold breastplate and matches her gold and red armor around her waist. Her belt holds the symbol of the Kingdom of Fire, and golden flames are engraved on her armor. On her arms are golden arm bracelets and vambraces. She wears golden flame-engraved greaves and thigh high black laced up boots. She carries a deep scowl on her smooth face, causing her red lips to deeply contrast against her pale skin.

"You know, I was in the middle of training, Hatchet, spit it out already." The young woman, Rosalee, glared across at the leather clad man in white robes. He glared back.

"Control yourself, peasant. Don't embarrass me." The young man beside her smirked arrogantly, his nose in the air.

"Who're you calling peasant, princess?" Rosalee glared, clenching her fist.

"Who're you calling princess, peasant?" The young man frowned, turning to face Rosalee.

"Rosalee, Xavier! Control yourselves! We have more serious matters at hand!" They were interrupted by the Ruler of the Earth Kingdom. The two glared before turning their attention back to their leader, General Hatchet. His intense glare sent the duo back to their alert stances.

"Now that you two are finished acting like children, I have some information regarding the oracle." Hatchet stood with his hands behind his back.

"That crazy witch girl? Please don't tell me we have to go find her again!" Xavier faced palmed, groaning.

"Do you have something better to do, Your Highness, perhaps belittle the commoners or make children cry?"Hatchet frowned at the young King of Fire sarcastically.

"Yes!" Xavier answered honestly, throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

Hatchet let out a deep sigh, "We cannot let the oracle fall into the hands of McLean again! If she does this time, we won't be getting her back and the rebellion army is put at risk!"

"He is right," Queen Viktoriya, the Elfin Queen of the Water Kingdom spoke up, "The oracle is the only one who knows who the prophesized warrior is." The olive skinned blonde frowned as Xavier and Rosalee rolled their eyes.

"Please. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm taking down Chris McLean. I don't need some man we've never even met stealing the joy of cutting out his heart. If he even has one." Rosalee recrossed her arms, her eyes becoming cold.

"Impossible. The oracle already told you it is not going to happen. Besides, this isn't about you; it's about all of Orachacia and the freedom of all people." Hatchet argued, taking his seat in between Queen Viktoriya and the Earth King, "Both of you are being sent out to follow after her." Ignoring the groans from the two flame children he continued, "We're sending some of our best warriors out with you in order to make sure of the oracle's safe return."

"Please. What would we do with a bunch of lower class commoners? And not just that, they're not even of the Fire Kingdom, their immigrants! Gypsies!"

"Do you even know what a gypsy is?" Rosalee smirked.

"….Yes…" Xavier looked away, a smug look on his features.

General Hatchet cleared his throat and signaled for the two guards by the door to open them. The two red clad warriors turned to see four teens entering, each very different in appearance.

The first was a teen with vibrant curly red hair and green eyes. She was a thin elfin maiden with lips as rosy as her hair. She wore a high collared dark green sleeveless tunic with the Earth Kingdom symbol in black and gold on the skirt. Around her waist is a gold sash, which matches the trimming on the rest of her tunic. She wears a triforce charm necklace, pale tan tights, and brown calf high laced up boots. She has matching brown armor on her shoulders and brown and gold vambraces. On one ear is a golden earring. On her back she carries a chestnut colored violin, arrows, and a large bow.

Behind her is a dark skinned man with black dreads in a low ponytail. His half-lidded eyes are a bright brown and he has a little bit of a goatee going on his chin. His bare chest is covered in black crisscrossed leather straps. On his shoulder is the skull of a saber tooth acting as shoulder armor. Around his waist is a silver metallic belt with heavy chains connected to it. He has silver vambraces over black fingerless gloves and yellow baggy pants tucked into silver greaves. Underneath are black boots.

On his left is a young brunette with peachy skin and brown freckles. She has deep brown doe-eyes and pink lips. Her hair was in a long braid and her messy bangs fell into her face. She was dressed in a golden brown tunic with green leafy sleeves and a green sash around her waist. Underneath she wears a pair of tan Capri tights and moccasins.

In front of her stood a young Caucasian man with a white hood, which was connected to a white and red vest that reaches to his calves. Attached on his right shoulder is a silver piece of armor with a brown leather strap that goes across his closed vest. He also has a pair of silver vambraces with red stripes. Across his vest is a red sash and the symbol of the Light Kingdom. It's connected to two silver chains and a black belt. He wears a white long sash and black baggy pants with black boots. He smiled and removed his hood to reveal rounded brown eyes and a brown buzz cut.

"Xavier, Rosalie, I'd like you to meet Jerome, Holly, and Fawn of the Earth Kingdom, and Daniel Kent, one of the last of the Light Kingdom's army." Hatchet explained, "Warriors, I'd like you to meet King Xavier of the Fire Kingdom and Rosalee, also from the Fire Kingdom."

"Oh, great. More peasants…" Xavier groaned tossing his head back.

"Please tell me I won't be on his team…" Daniel whispered in Jerome's ear.

"I don't know guys; they both look kinda scary…" Fawn whispered, biting her lip.

"Jerome and Holly, you will both be assigned to Xavier's red team." Hatchet interrupted with a smirk.

"Dammit…" Jerome groaned and Holly let out a sigh.

"Fawn, Daniel, I'm sending you with Rosalee." Hatchet continued. Daniel gave Rosalee a friendly smile, only to receive a harsh glare. Fawn gulped before walking over to her new team leader.

"You are both going to search for the oracle. Xavier, you will be sent westward to search the Forest of Spirits. Be careful, what you see in there is not always the truth. Do not be fooled. Rosalee, you and your team will head towards the Death Desert. It's important you ration supplies and do not be fooled by illusions. And all of you, if you encounter any of McLean's men, do **not** take any prisoners. Understood?!"

The teens cringed, "Yes, General Hatchet, sir!"

"We'll expect you back within a week. If you fail to return, you know we will assume the worst." Hatchet frowned at the teams.

"Has that happened before?" Holly asked with a tilt of her head.

"Our Blue Team has been missing for about a week now. We sent them out after the oracle when she first ran off. We can only assume the worst."

"Or the little river bugs have got themselves in trouble." Rosalee smirked, causing Xavier to chuckle.

"When are they not in trouble?" Xavier smirked.

"I must highly disagree. My warriors are taught proper conduct along with combat skills. And I know my Jamie would never let them get into trouble." Queen Viktoriya frowned, shaking her head.

**BLUE TEAM (POV)**

"Way to go, Jamie, you've done it again…" Damien Revelo, a warrior from the shadow kingdom, slowly backed away from a group of Chris McLean's men. He was dressed black loose fitting sleeveless robe, a chain sash, chains wrapped around his left hand, and a barb wire infused into his arms. He also wears a pair of black baggy pants and black shoes. Around his neck is a golden cross necklace. His hair is styled in a black faux hawk with light brown tips and his eyes an icy blue.

"What do you mean 'I've done it', all I said was that they should be more respectable and chew with their mouths closed. How was I supposed to know they were so touchy?" Jamie frowned, backing up as well. Jamie frowned nervously as his back hit the table. In all honesty, Jamie wasn't much of a fighter. It wasn't that he was incapable of doing so; he just didn't believe violence was necessary to solve a misunderstanding.

"Well, what do you suppose we do now that you've successfully pissed off everyone in the tavern?" Damien pulled out his barbed wire whip.

"What else is there to do?" The two men turned to their usually silent teammate, Hanzo, a shinobi from the Shadow Kingdom whose body was completely covered in black ninja robes, shoes, and a mask. All left visible was his spiky black hair, half of his pale face, and his thin, tired, yet alert, brown eyes.

"Talk out our differences?" Jamie asked nervously, fully aware that he was wrong. He quickly jumped out of the way as one of the men swung his large axe at him, getting it stuck in the table.

"I don't think so. Going up!" Without warning, Damien lifted Jamie and tossed him across the tavern over the bar and into the scrawny and terrified bar tender. The brown eyed brunette fixed his glasses back onto the bridge of his freckled nose. He ducked again as one of Chris's men were thrown into the wall by Hanzo. The man groaned and rubbed his head. Jamie looked up see a large barrel of beer and pushed it over onto him, knocking the man out and apologizing to his unconscious opponent.

Hanzo pulled a quick flip onto the table before picking up a chair and catching a punch, which got stuck in the seat. Hanzo pulled an aerial off the table, flipping the man over and bringing down a swift axe kick to the back of another man's neck. He came back to back with Damien, who released a man from his barbed wire's choke hold, ripping the man's neck clean through.

"Haha, this is just like that time we were in Toratra all those years ago." Damien grinned delivering a swift punch to a soldier.

"You and I remember Toratra _very _differently." Hanzo looked at Damien out the corner of his eye while blocking and catching the punches of a frustrated soldier. Hanzo spun into the man, elbowing him in the throat before flipping him over his shoulder and onto another man, "The oracle is not here. We are wasting our time. Grab Jamie. I will handle this." Hanzo quickly summoned his shadow clones before they attacked the remaining soldiers. Damien quickly grabbed Jamie by the back of his black scarf, which had a rounded topaz and chain embedded at its center.

"Time to go!"

Jamie let out a shout as he was thrown over Damien's shoulder. The two ran over to Hanzo, who quickly pulled out a smoke bomb. His clones followed suit and all of them threw them to the ground. The tavern was over come by the thick dark smoke and as it cleared, the trio and Hanzo's clones had disappeared, leaving the surviving soldiers dazed and confused.

The trio took to running out of the small Earth Kingdom town at a high speed.

"Okay, so maybe staying in the Earth Kingdom wasn't the best idea…" Jamie smiled sheepishly, still hanging on to Damien, his long black coat fluttering behind them.

"Don't worry about it, kitten, we're wanted in every kingdom anyways." Damien sent Jamie a sincere smile, earning one in return. As they ran, Damien's peacock familiar, Manny, flew beside them.

"She's not in the Earth Kingdom; get that back to Hatchet as soon as possible!" Damien received a small squawk and Manny took off into the sky.

"Come on! We'll head into the desert! They will not follow us in there." Hanzo directed as they ran out of the Earth Kingdom.

**MEANWHILE (FOREST OF SPIRITS)**

The silent realm of dying trees and swamplands was coated in a thick fog as a petite figure made its way through the muck and mist of the forest. The small teen made her way to a cave, her dress, a mix of layers of plum, pale violet, white, and gold, dragging in the dust, though she seemed not to mind. She slowly made her way to a lit area, greeting two others as she came into a pale blue light. She was a thin girl with pale blonde fringe-banged hair, the rest cascading over her shoulders and into spiraled curls. Within it was a pale violet tattered bandana. On her pale cheeks were black strips of paint, and her lips were a deep violet. Her purple eyes were surrounded by dark pink paint.

"Xena! Where have you been?!"

Xena frowned as another young woman came into view, however, she look as if she were the exact opposite of Xena. The woman had thick curly hair with a white streak in her long bangs. In her hair was a yellow orange ribbon acting as a headband, although the woman's bangs fell in her face. Her skin was a caramel tan and her frame was not only taller than Xena's, but voluptuous in shape. Her eyes were shaped like large almonds and were a shade of pale violet and her lips a dark red. She had a spiked black and silver choker around her neck and black and red buckled straps going down her arms. Her large chest was covered in a red bustier bra, which was covered in a thin, black transparent top, which had an opened stomach. She wore black leather "bun hugger" shorts for bottoms, which were mostly covered by her open thigh black baggy pants, which were attached to silver belt, which had a buckle with a moon and a sun. Lastly, she wore high heeled black boots with silver trimmings and anklets, which matched her black fingerless gloves.

Behind her was a boy around equal height, with straight chin length black hair with white streaks throughout his bangs. His eyes were a playful ocean blue and his skin, like his older sister's, was a caramel tan, but a bit lighter. He wore a red and gold sleeveless kung-fu styled shirt under a black hooded cloak, which had a silver crest with a moon and sun. He wore plain black baggy pants with golden chains and a golden sash with a pair of black boots and black and white fingerless gloves.

"Big sister! Your home!" The boy smiled; jumping off the rock he was sitting on and grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry to worry you both, Aria, Avalon. But we are expecting company soon." Xena explained, "I went out into the forest to clear my mind a bit better. It seems the rebellion has sent for me once again. One group sent out earlier has caught the attention of the Earth Kingdom. I have no doubt that Duncan and Courtney will alert Chris that they are searching for me."

"Which means they'll come to find Avalon?" Aria frowned, looking nervously at her little brother who shrugged.

"No. They are not aware of Avalon being the prophesized hero; however, they will send someone to follow the Red Team, which is headed our way." Xena explained, sitting on a smoothed stone.

"And they will take us to the rebel leader, this General Hatchet?" Aria gave Xena a skeptical look.

"Do not be afraid, Aria. They will not harm your brother. You two both know I would never let anything happen to you. I promised your mother that. So you will not be harmed." Xena sighed, leaning back, "You must learn to be more trusting. Fight before flight has not always led to the best outcomes. You are not Picasso full time. Just as I am not the oracle full time. Enjoy your youth."

"Yeah, Aria, chill! Let's play a game!" Avalon smiled, walking around on his hands before falling over with a thud. Xena and Avalon shared a laugh causing Aria to smile.

"Bet I can stand on my hands longer than you can, little boy!" Aria smirked.

"Oh you're on! Xena, I'm gonna win right?"

"We'll see." Xena smiled.

"Aw come on! Now you won't tell the future! No fair!" Avalon laughed, getting back onto his hands. Xena smiled and drew her knees to her chest, watching the two siblings' competition.

**AT CHRIS'S CASTLE**

"HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING YET?!" The 'king' himself paced his throne room as he watched one of his underlings float at the center of the floor. Gwendolyn, Mistress of Darkness and current dictator of the Light Kingdom was using her dark energy to search the kingdoms for the oracle.

"I cannot find her. She is using her telepathy to block me from tracking her thoughts." Gwen answered, "But I did find something interesting."

"What? WHAT?!" Chris grabbed her by the arm, only to have his arm smacked off.

"Do not interrupt or I'll lose them! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Gwen glared at her superior.

"I don't care! I want that brat back here this instance! Just tell me what you have!" Chris sneered, glaring at her.

Gwen let out a deep sigh, "The young wannabe king is leading a group towards the Forest of Spirits and there's another group headed towards the deserts outside the Earth Kingdom where some soldiers informed our duet of a disturbance on the outskirts of the kingdom."

Chris sat back on his thrown with a sinister smile, "That _is_ interesting…why don't we send out a couple friends of ours. Perhaps a rather large and powerful friend to crush the little prince and his friends, and our little coo-coo bird from the Earth Kingdom. The one with the metal fingers for our little desert dwellers. I'm in need of new heads to count."

"Very well, Your Majesty, I will inform the others of your decision." With a swift pull at her ghostly black robes, she disappeared in a swirl of smoke, prepared to fulfill her master's wishes.

Chris frowned and rested his first against his lips, "I will find you, my little witch, just you wait…."

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Some of you may notice that I made a couple of changes, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind too much. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed or short, but I have three wisdom teeth coming in and they are killing me so I tried getting it out of the way before it gets worse! So anyways, onto the pending question! **

**As you know, I'm going to draw out all of the characters. However, I've been drawing in the Total Drama style for sooooo long so I was wondering, would you like to see them drawn in **

**Total Drama Style**

**My anitoon style (examples on my deviantart in folder titled "Fuego")**

**Or both**

**Its up to you guys! Let me know in your review! **

**Thanks! Love, **

**-Kirei Tsuki **


	2. Update Info

Hey guys, long time, no update! I'm really sorry about this! But I've come to you guys with a major decision. Because of work, school (my senior year) and my manga production, I've realized I've put way too much on my plate. So not only will I be deleting stories, I'll only be finishing a few, and it may take a bit for updates.

HERE'S THE DEAL

I will be continuing _Little Wonders_ (Brainy future fic for Hey Arnold!), _The Chronicles of Deep Voice _(a fic that tells the HA! Movie from Helga's POV), _Supposedly Perfect_ (I am determined to make a fic shipping LilaxSid!), _Team Vexes_ (a Code Lyoko fic about the supporting characters), _Pie and Pudding _(a ClairexCliff Harvest Moon fic) will be redone.

*TDWT Challenge – I may bring this back later so it'll staying here, we'll see

*The Oracle is completely planned out character wise, but I'm putting it on hold for a bit.

**NOW FOR THE BIG ONE:**

_**Azzurra! **_**(a DxC post-Total Drama fic) will be deleted. But don't be upset, because it will return! I will be redoing it because I want it to align with my newest upcoming****fic, **_**9 Months, 9 Lives**_**. This will be a prequel to **_**Azzurra!**_** I want to do this mainly because not only will it be exciting to write, I want to experiment with multiple characters. I hope all of you will check it out and get excited, 'cause there will be some art for this one!**

These are the fics that will be deleted:

*Kirei Tsuki's Hey Arnold Challenges: I just don't have the time or the motive for these. I think I'll just stick to art requests lol I'm much better at that. As for the one I have done, it will be turned into a one shot.

*Its Not All Black and White (XavRia fic)

*A Moment with the Minis : I don't need it anymore lol (Hey Arnold short)

*Curly's Angels: Just not interested in pursuing this one, sorry guys (Hey Arnold fic)

*Plan GBMAWWT! : No longer have the interest and it is poorly written. This was like, middle school. (BMxWW)

*Oraabelle the Water Mistress: same as Plan GBMAWWT! (BMxWW)

I apologize if some of you are upset about my official decisions. The CAST LIST FOR 9 MONTHS, 9 LIVES will be posted on my deviantart either TODAY or TOMORROW!


End file.
